votación
by Avril Maria R
Summary: Aquí pueden decirme que historia de lasque pensé les gustaría que escribiera.
1. Chapter 1

**Como ya dije anteriormente en un capítulo de "La nieve y el deseo", aquí esta la hoja de votación, aquí estan escritos los títulos y sinopsis de las historias.**

**Todas son Elsanna y ninguna es incesto, a menos que se me vaya la pinza y la vuelva a liar xD Pero lo más seguro es que no.**

**Para votar tienen que dejar un review, mandarme un mensaje privado o un correo electrónico, si el español no es tu lengua materna, no pasa nada, puedes dejar tu review, mensaje o correo en el idioma que quieras.**

**Acepto críticas sobre lo que querais, podeis decirme si quedaría mejor otro título o si debería cambiar algo en la sinopsis y tomaré vuestra opinión en cuenta.**

**También quiero decir que estos resúmenes pueden cambiar, pero esa es la idea principal y eso si que no cambiará, obviamente el cambio solo se dará en la historia elegida y puede que lo cambie o puede que se quede así.**

**Sin más que decir, os dejo las historias, esta votación estará abierta por unas dos semanas aproximadamente, sin embargo podéis escribir vuestros comentarios,criticas quejas o lo que queráis sin fecha límite.**

**La chica del piano blanco:** Anna es una chica que lo tiene todo, padres adinerados, buenos amigos... Pero hay algo que la perturba desde hace años, todas las noches sueña con un chica rubia que toca un piano blanco, siempre la misma melodía, siempre sonriente; no la conoce, no sabe su nombre, pero siempre que sueña con ella, una sensación cálida envuelve su corazón sin saber porqué.

**Tan cerca y tan lejos: **Dos chicas se conocieron en unas vacaciones e inmediatamente se hicieron amigas, años mas tarde se volverán a encontrar, pero ahora todo es diferente. Elsa es una chica escandinava y "hetero" que esconde el peor de los secretos, vivir enamorada de su mejor amiga, quien es una lesbiana mujeriega y ninfómana a la que le gustan todas las mujeres, todas menos Elsa.

**Una asesina en el ejército: **Anna es una psicópata que asesinó a sus padres bajo ciertas circunstancias, tras años en un correpcional de menores, al cumplir la mayoría de edad el gobierno la ingresó en la CIA, ya que les interesaba su capacidad para matar. Una vez allí su vida se verá inmersa en amargos y dolorosos recuerdos que cuenta a una chica especial que conocerá.

**El amor nunca olvida: **Elsa y Anna eran dos chicas enamoradas en el pasado, pero tuvieron que dejar su relación al terminar los estudios ya que tomaron caminos diferentes, diez años después volveran a encontrarse. Elsa es una profesora de latín y Anna es una psicóloga que acaba de trasladarse a la facultad en la que trabaja Elsa, sin embargo, ambas esconden secretos que nadie debería saber, ni siquiera la otra.

**Sólo es un juego:** Elsa es una lesbiana mujeriega que presume de sus armas de seducción, un día sus amigos hacen una apuesta con ella, para conseguir la recompensa tiene que acostarse con Anna, la chica mas popular, hetero y homofóbica de todo el instituto.

**Candela:** Una noche Anna y sus amigos decidieron ir a una discoteca llamada " Déjà vu ", rodeados de gente los bailarines expertos hacen su actuación, fue entonces que Anna conoció a la estrella del local, Candela, una misteriosa chica rubia que baila con fuego en sus caderas, Anna queriendo acercarse a la chica, la busca sin saber que está más cerca de ella de lo que piensa.

**Espero les guste mis ideas :) tengo muchas cositas pensadas para " tan cerca y tan lejos" y " candela", también para las otras, obvio, pero diría que son las ideas que mas me han gustado, aun así lo dejo a vuestra decisión :D**


	2. Ganador

**Hola a todos/as ! Aquí os traigo el ganador de la votación pero antes me gustaría dar las gracias a Nara375, guadalupedigimon, yara sosa, loveanna, bulmat, kareanna y loghan10 por haber dejado sus reviews en " la nieve y el deseo", y por supuesto agradecer a todos mis lectores, un beso para todos ustedes.**

**He de decir que la cosa ha estado bastante reñida entre " tan cerca y tan lejos", " solo es un juego" y " candela".**

**Sinceramente no esperaba que mi comentario influyera en vuestra decisión, pero si no lo hizo también me alegro :)**

**Y ahora si, después de contar todos vuestros votos ( os agradezco la molestia), el ganador es ...**

**" solo es un juego"**

**Dentro de un par de días tendréis el primer capítulo de esta historia :D**


End file.
